Stuck
by V3Yagami
Summary: Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu... kejadian yang sangat ingin ia lupakan, namun laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk melupakannya. Naruto sang kakak angkat yang cinta mati terhadap adik angkatnya, Sakura. Walaupun harus mengambil resiko pada adiknya yang kini sudah bertunangan, Naruto akan melakukan apa saja... demi memilikinya kembali.


Ini semua tejadi dua tahun yang lalu...

Sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tua angkatku, semua berubah menjadi kacau.

Saat itu... aku sangat membencinya, sampai-sampai aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah yang terasa bagaikan neraka untukku.

Ya... kejadian itu, saat dia merebut kesucianku... kakak angkatku yang sangat egois.

**.**

**.**

_**STUCK**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance, Angst**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Warning : OOC, Ending yang menggangtung**_

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, nama seorang wanita yang kini menuntut ilmu di bidang kedokteran di suatu universitas ternama di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal murid teladan dan cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ ini? Namun seluruh pria harus menurunkan niatnya untuk mengencani wanita ini karena saat ini hatinya sudah terikat oleh laki-laki yang bisa dibilang adalah calon dokter di masa depan mereka nanti. Terlihat cincin cantik yang melingkar di jari manisnya...

Ya...

Haruno Sakura kini sudah bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Laki-laki yang kini tinggal bersama dengannya di satu apartemen mewah, dan saat ini Neji sedang menjalani prakter ujian kelulusannya di luar kota, kebetulan Sakura sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, maka dari itu... wanita yang kini sedang membereskan kamarnya berjalan menuju pintu karena bel yang sedari tadi berbunyi seolah tidak sabar untuk dibukakan pintunya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar," ujar Sakura yang menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi seperti ekor kuda.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu, kedua mata_ emerald-_nya terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya gemetar.

"Na-Naruto?" ucapnya bingung atas kehadiran kakak angkatnya itu.

Naruto... laki-laki berambut pirang dengan setelan hitamnya dan gayanya yang bersender di tembok depan pintu apartemen Sakura hanya tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Tanpa izin dari pemilik rumah, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tinggal di tempat mewah seperti ini," ucap Naruto yang mengabaikan protes Sakura, kedua matanya melirik pada foto-foto Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pria berambut panjang, Naruto mengernyitkan dahi-nya dan berjalan mendekati bingkai-bingkai tersebut, "kau mengencani anak orang kaya rupanya."

"Kenapa kau kesini? Tahu dari mana alamat tempat tinggalku?!" protes Sakura.

Naruto menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang kini memasang wajah cemas... sangat cemas, "Segitu tidak senangnya kah dirimu dikunjungi oleh kakak sendiri?"

"Kau bukan kakakku! Apalagi setelah..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Setelah apa? Lanjutkan, aku ingin mendengarnya."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri memundurkan langkahnya setiap kali Naruto melangkah mendekatinya, "Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya, Sakura-chan. Tidak... aku sangat senang ternyata kau masih mengingatnya," lanjut Naruto.

Sakura terus melangkah mundur... mundur... mundur sampai—

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi," bisik Naruto.

Niat Sakura yang ingin lari keluar terhalang oleh ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dengan segala cara sakura lakukan agar Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dari menjambak rambut laki-laki itu, memukul punggungnya, sampai menggigit bibirnya yang kini berhasil menghentikan aksi Naruto. Namun bukannya berhenti, Naruto makin menyeringai sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibir hasil gigitan adik angkatnya itu.

"Kau sangat tau cara bermain nakal rupanya," ujar Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir dan ekspresnya seolah memohon, "Tidak... aku mohon jangan~" pinta Sakura yang kini menunjukkan jari manisnya, "aku sudah bertunangan, tolong jangan rusak kehidupanku~"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah cepat saat ia melihat cincin melingkar di jari manis adiknya, ekspresinya kini mendatar dan menjadi sinis, "Merusak hidupmu? hah? Kaupikir dirimu tidak merusak hidupku, Sakura-chan?" geram Naruto sambil menggenggam kencang tangan Sakura dan melepaskan cincin itu kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah, "kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya aku saat mengetahui kau akan menjadi adikku, dan melihatmu mengencai laki-laki lain, hah!"

"Akh!"

"Haruskan kupotong jari manismu ini agar tidak ada lagi laki-laki yang bisa memasangkan cincin di sini?" ujar Naruto sembari membelai pelan jari manis Sakura.

"Naruto~ Naruto aku mohooon~"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan permohonan Sakura, dia mulai menciumi leher Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan... sangat~"

Namun entah kali ini... Sakura merasa Naruto melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Sakura hanya bisa diam, menangis dalam sunyi, "Jangan..." gumamnya pelan. Naruto tetap tidak menghentikannya, kini tangannya mulai meraba dada Sakura yang tertutup oleh dress rumah, tangan naruto satu lagi mulai membuka resleting dress Sakura, "Jangan~ aku mohoon~" semakin Sakura memohon semakin Naruto meneruskan tindakannya. Setelah dress Sakura terlepas dari tubuhnya, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar hanya untuk memandangi tubuh adiknya yang sudah pernah ia sentuh itu sebelumnya.

"Kau masih sangat indah seperti dulu," puji Naruto yang kini mulai mencium dada Sakura, namun saat Naruto sedang menikmati kedua bukit Sakura, wanita itu teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Neji pertama kali saat dulu Sakura sempat trauma oleh laki-laki. Mengingat wajah Neji membuat Sakura mengambil tindakan.

"TIDAK!"

_**BRUUKK!**_

Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto menabrak kursi kayu yang terletak di ruang tengah.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Neji, aku tidak mau mengkhianatinya!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan menarik lengan Sakura kemudian melempar tubuh wanita itu ke atas sofa, "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" saat Sakura terbaring, Naruto langsung menindihnya dan mencium Sakura dengan kasar.

"Mmmpphhh!"

Tanpa izin dari Sakura, Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam daerah sensitive milik Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura kaget dan mengejang karena rasa perih yang tercipta.

"Mmmppphhh! Ngghmmppphh!"

Sakura berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya namun Naruto tidak melepaskan ciumannya, laki-laki itu malah memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkan lidah Sakura dengan ganas. Melihat Sakura yang kewalahan, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan menikmati ekspresi lesu milik Sakura, namun jari Naruto tidak berhenti bergerak di bawah sana.

"Kau menyukai ini kan?" goda Naruto yang menambahkan gesekan pada clitoris Sakura.

"Angghh! Ja-jangaan! Naruto..~ aku mohooon~"

"Kau memohon padaku, tapi cairanmu sudah membasahi jari-jariku... kau benar-benar wanita yang nakal, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, kini ia hanya bisa menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya memakai kedua talapak tangannya. Melihat Sakura yang menangis membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Walau bagaiamapun juga... Naruto tidak tega melihat wanita yang ia cintai menangis pilu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu~ aku sudah memutuskan memaafkanmu... aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua kejadian dua tahun yang lalu~ tolong... bebaskan aku~" pinta Skaura dalam tangisnya.

Naruto memasang wajah tidak suka ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, dia bahkan tidak pernah melupakannya satu detik pun... Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat pertama kali kesuciannya ia renggut. Namun... Naruto bukannya melepaskan Sakura, ia malah menggantikan jarinya memakai lidahnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura menggeliat karena rasa geli namun bercampur nikmat yang teripta.

"Aahhnnn! Naruto! Tidaaaak! Hentikaaan~"

Naruto makin memasukkan lidahnya pada lorong Sakura dan sesekali menghisap clitorisnya, terakhir Naruto mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan jari-jari yang sudah menggantikan kembali tugas sang lidah di bawah sana. Tanpa Sakura sadari kini sudah tiga jari Naruto yang masuk di kewanitaannya. Naruto memaju mundurkan jarinya sambil mencium Sakura, menekan kepalanya dan...

"Aahhnnn! Nggghh! NNGHHHH!"

Akhirnya Sakura mencapai klimaksnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati hasil cairan yang diciptakan oleh Sakura.

Lagi... Sakura kembali menangis dalam sunyi.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi tubuh Sakura tanpa busana yang terbaring di bawahnya, Sakura menghentikan sesengukannya ketika ia mendengar ada suara resleting terbuka dan suara kain yang terlempar di lantai. begitu ia melihat, Naruto sudah tidak berpakaian.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang akan kaulakukan!"

"Dengar, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar namun tersenyum... senyum yang sangat sakura tidak pahami, "dulu, dengan cara merebut kesucianmu, kupikir aku telah memilikimu, tapi ternyata aku salah."

Mata sakura terbelalak lebar ketika Naruto mulai memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lorong Sakura, "Sekarang aku sangat paham, bagaimana caranya agar memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Naruto apa yang—AKH!"

Naruto langsung mendorong tubuhnya, memasukkan apa yang seharusnya dimasukkan pada lorong sakura. Sedangkan Sakura... sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Neji dan menjalin hubungan serius, tidak pernah sekalipun Neji menyentuh dirinya, hormon milik Sakura kini mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, seolah menerima perlakuan yang diberikan oleh kakak angkatnya itu, Sakura sedikit memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak! Naruto! Jangan!"

"Hah.. hah.. Jangan? Jangan berhenti maksudmu?" goda Naruto yang langsung menghisap puting Sakura.

"Aaahnn~ AaaaahhhH~ aaahhhh~"

Peluh keringat menetes dari pelipih Naruto, entah mengapa Sakura merasa kakak angkatnya ini makin terlihat tampan dan seksi. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menikmati permainan nista ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diulang kembali. Saat Sakura sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya, ia makin menekankan tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya, seperti tahu sakura akan klimaks, Naruto pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aaaahhh! Kena—" protes sakura pun terpotong oleh ciuman lembut Naruto.

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya," ucap Naruto yang kini menyengir dan terkesan... polos.

Ah...

Ini Naruto yang dulu...

Naruto yang Sakura kenal dulu.

Tersenyum begitu bodoh sehingga membuat sakura tidak menyadarinya bahwa selama ini... laki-laki yang cinta mati terhadapnya itu selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku~" ucap Sakura.

Kata maaf yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Naruto membuat Naruto kembali ke sisi gelapnya. Kini Naruto mempercepat gerakannya sehingga rasa klimaks Sakura yang tadi tertahan kini mulai terasa kembali.

"Aaahhh! Aaaahh! Aaahhh! Narutooo! Narutooo! Aku! Akuu! AAAHHHNNN!"

Saat Sakura klimaks, Naruto pun mengeluarkan semua benihnya di dalam rahim Sakura. Bisa Sakura rasakan semua benih milik Naruto diterima di rahimnya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Hah... hah... hah... aku memilikimu sekarang," ucap Naruto yang membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau dengan memilikiku adalah kau berencana menghamiliku, maaf kau gagal, hari ini adalah hari ter-amanku," ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bangkit dari sofa dan melepaskan miliknya dari milik Sakura, sambil menyeringai ia mengatakan, "Tidak... bukan itu rencanaku."

"Hah?"

_**TING NOOONG**_

Sakura menoleh ke pintu utama dengan tatapan horror.

_"Sakura? apa kau di dalam?"_

Sakura sangat mengenal suara itu...

Suara yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya setelah pergi dari rumah yang bisa dibilang adalah kandang singa baginya.

"Kaupikir aku bodoh, Sakura-chan?" ujar Naruto yang mengangkat dagu Sakura kemudian menjilatnya, "sebelum aku datang kesini, aku sudah menghubungi tunanganmu itu, dengan dirinya percaya aku adalah pengurus apartemen ini dan mengatakan akhir-akhir ini ada penguntit di sekitar sini yang mengincarmu... dia akan menjadi suami yang baik."

_"Sakura? Apa kau di dalam? Bisa buka pintunya?"_

Sakura makin membelalakan kedua matanya, dan air mata makin deras terjatuh dari_ emerald_ yang kini menolak untuk mengedip.

"Begitu pintu terbuka—" bisik Naruto sambil merangkul tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

_"Ah, tidak usah... aku punya kunci cadangan."_

_**Ceklek.**_

"Kau akan menjadi milikku... selamanya."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N : Hai NaruSaku Loveeerrrsssss :***

**ini mungkin fict Narusaku Lemon pertama aku ya? *acak-acak archive***

**Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi demam NaruSaku hahahaha, ehm... untuk cerita ini, maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan, tapi aku sendiri suka kok sama endingnya... ending sesuai imajinasi masing-masing hahahhaa XD**

**Dan... yap! Terakhir, Mind to Review?**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
